


Be My (accidental) Knight in Shining Armor

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Fairy AU, Fluff and Angst, Intersex, Knight Shiro, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, enchanted forests and shit, fae Keith, i literally wrote this for happy sheith and it ended up being kind of dark anyway, in some ways, keith is very enchanted by shiro, oh well i just cant be lighthearted i guess, pining Sheith, shiro is very shook by keith, wild dramatic fairy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: Shiro braves through an enchanted forest searching for the legendary fire fae to lift a curse put upon him by an evil sorceress. The bewitching fae makes him want to play with fire for the first time in his life, but will he survive the searing flames?[Knight!Shiro and Fire Fae!Keith Fairytale AU with a dark twist]





	Be My (accidental) Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a short little sheith story to exercise my writing skills, I'm obsessed with fairy Keith so I thought why not do a fairy tale au? And of course it has to have drama, because I am a totally drama queen. btw I know the title sucks, trust me. Anyways, enjoy!

_Go to the Forest of Trials, deep in the southernmost part of the kingdom. There you will find the fire fae and the solution to your problem._

 

The voice of the old witch echoed in Shiro’s head as he stared at his right arm. It throbbed in pain at that moment, black smoke seeming to pulse through the white material of the seal that bound it. Shiro grit his teeth around a grunt of pain, squeezing his hand as if it would stop the dark magic clawing at his flesh. He let out a shaky breath as he walked on, he was determined to get to his destination now that it was in his sights.

The forest was a grizzly looking place, the trees were gnarled and twisted with thorns jutting out threateningly. Frankly, it looked nearly impossible to even enter the damn place. Shiro’s eyes widened when he got closer and saw the branches moving and pulsing with energy. He was suddenly very grateful for his heavy chain mail and thick leather trousers. He furrowed his brows as he approached warily, slowly pulling out his long sword as he eyed the thick branches. He positioned himself for attack before he lunged, bringing the sword down on the black branches.

Suddenly he was blown back by a powerful force, his armor was sizzling with the impact as he was laid flat on his back. Shiro gasped cringing at the pain that lanced through him. He admitted that wasn’t the smartest move but now he could see the plants were possessed by potent black magic that glowed purple with ire. His breaths came heavy as thoughts ran through his head, he was no mage so he had no idea how to get through a barrier that strong. At that moment his arm seemed to throb in response, making him look down at it curiously before something clicked.

The idea of using the arm ran past his head, dark magic often responded to dark mages like a docile puppy, there was almost a magnetic pull that convinced it to submit. Shiro thought it was a ridiculous idea as he’s never tried to command his cursed arm but he had to admit, he was desperate. He got up slowly as his left hand gripped the seal unwrapping the holy cloth and causing the arm to pulse faster as his dark purple flesh was revealed. The trees seemed to pulse back in response, his theory may be right. Shiro stood his ground as he held out his uncovered arm, his jaw jumped with tension as he tried to fight against the arm’s influence. Soon the tree’s spiny branches tightened abruptly as a dark force rushed from his arm making the branches snap back violently; it almost looked like they were cowering.

Shiro let out a gust of air through his mouth as he forced his arm down trying to quickly wrap it as sweat dripped down his brow. He tried to calm his heavy breaths as he moved forward, he knew he got too close when the curse sent an angry shot of pain up his arm. He took a gamble there, he needed to be more careful. Shiro barely even stepped foot in the forest and he was already very aware of why it had the name it did. The forest itself was dark and surprisingly beautiful. It actually looked pretty normal on the inside, the trees were thick with large star-shaped leaves and had many types of plant life thriving at the roots. Shiro was amazed to see ruby colored flowers lighting up the pathways in a warm glow. Little specks of red light floated around him like lightening bugs, they seemed alive when they brushed against his skin almost shyly.

In that moment Shiro started to relax although he was a bit confused. How could the entrance be the only obstacle if it was the Forest of _Trials_? The rest of the place had an almost haunting beauty to it and looked more like an enchanted forest. Shiro knew he thought too soon when he saw a very large red light suddenly fly past him, forcing him to duck out the way. He quickly pulled out his sword looking up in surprise when he saw a figure standing high up in the trees.

 _“You got past the barrier.”_ The voice seem to echo, ringing like bells in Shiro’s ears. So this must be the person controlling the forest, perhaps they set up the barrier? He tried not to focus on how pleasant the voice sounded, instead he approached the figure with confidence.

“My name is Takashi Shirogane, I am a knight from a far away kingdom. I come looking for the fire fae who resides in this forest.” he said bowing his head in respect before looking up again. The figure seemed to lean against the tree in interest. It paused before speaking again.

 _“Let’s see if you are a creature worthy of my time.”_ The cold voice sent chills down Shiro’s spine. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What-” he began to speak only to be interrupted.

The figure stood straight, gesturing a hand with ease and making a blast of magic reverberate throughout the forest. Shiro quickly lifted his arms in defense as he felt his body slide back from the force. The plant life around him started to move, the pretty red hibiscus flowers began to glow stronger, spewing fire at him. He dodged out the way, rolling into a crouch as he searched for the fae. The figure was nowhere to be seen. Shiro couldn’t focus on the fae’s disappearance for long as the nearby plants began to grow more violent. He hacked at the vines when they jumped at him, running forward to evade more hostile attacks while pursuing the fae. Fire seemed to jump out from every corner, nearly searing parts of his body. He knew if he let such strong fire magic touch him that he’d be done for, he used all his abilities to avoid instant death.

“I only ask for one request!” he yelled into the forest, slicing through the thick branches that jumped into his path. “Please wait!” he panted as he narrowly missed another blast of fire that erupted from the ground. He could smell burnt cloth as his black cape disintegrated. Fuck, he had to hurry and convince the fae or he was going to be a burnt, unrecognizable corpse. He should’ve known it wouldn’t be that easy, he was foolish to think otherwise.

Shiro’s eyes caught a flash of red from his peripheral, he followed it without a second thought, his heavy armor clinking with every movement. This was certainly what Shiro imagined when he heard about the forest but he didn’t think it was being controlled by one person. Shiro started to catch up to the fae to his own surprise, he opened his mouth to try reasoning with it again but was cut off when a set of tree roots arched up to trip him. He fell hard, groaning in pain and trying to lift himself only to be grabbed by more vines and strung upside down in a flash. He cursed when he heard his sword clang onto the ground. He cursed even more when he heard the sizzle of his armor being burned through by the vines holding him.

Shiro struggled as he watched the fae fly away. He began to panic, driving him to foolishly pull at the vines and making them burn through his gloves until they felt hot on the skin of his palm. Slowly flowers snaked up to his face glowing ominously as they grew hot with contained flames. His breath caught as sweat poured down his face, he was going to die here in the worst way possible. He began to regret his actions, something he rarely did. He squeezed his eyes shut, not even able to focus on the vines that began to sear his flesh, he could feel the heat from the flowers creeping up on him. He held his breath and waited for the unthinkable pain.

Shiro’s eyes flew open again when he felt his heart stutter with adrenaline, he suddenly felt a wave of bloodlust. He looked over to his right arm, the seal was burnt off by the vines. A growl escaped him when the curse’s influence washed over him again, he curled his dark, clawed hand and ripped the vines like they were nothing. Landing on his feet he marched forward as he ripped apart anything that stood in his way. That’s when he saw it, a whole wall of fire that seem to dance with it’s ferocity. Shiro was barely conscious of what he was doing, the curse was egging him on. He ran forward without hesitation plunging his cursed arm into the flames and watching as they solidified to a black color and melted away.

Shiro smirked as his body swayed in exhaustion. He was going to catch that little fae and crush it under his claws. The chuckled that left him almost sounded unrecognizable to his own ears. He took one step forward before he collapsed, blacking out completely. The thought of the fae cowering under him was the last thing on his mind.

 

***

 

His head was swimming as he seemed to float in darkness, Shiro groaned when a wave of warmth flowed through him. Fleeting touches soothed over his skin as wave after wave hit him. It was such a pleasant feeling he couldn’t help but make another sound, this time a pleasured moan. The touches stopped for a moment before continuing their gentle caresses. Shiro squirmed a bit before his eyes cracked open. Light streamed into his vision surrounding a close up face. He blinked, making his vision more sharp and focusing on the face in front of him. The boy looked human but had a pair of otherworldly violet eyes that seemed to burn with their intensity. He had thin decorative red markings under his eyes that shimmered in the light. Thick black hair surrounded his face and trailed over his shoulders which were also decorated by those curved, beautiful red markings. His expression was curious as he stared at Shiro, violet eyes assessing him like he’s never witnessed anything like Shiro. Shiro himself was speechless, not only because the stranger was so beautiful, but also because he couldn’t believe he survived.    

“Are you...the fae?” his voice was rough as he forced it out of his dry throat. The boy only blinked at him, tilting his head before touching Shiro’s lips. The touch was incredibly warm. Shiro grabbed his wrist and tried not to focus on how delicate the boy’s bones felt.

“Answer me.” he snapped. He wasn’t one to ever lose his patience but his earlier ordeal put him on edge.

It was then that the stranger glared at him, making a set of wings appear behind him. Shiro sat up more abruptly than he meant to staring at the wings as they flared out, making red sparkles float to the ground. They looked like intricate stained glass sculptures, glinting when they folded back. So this was the fire fae, the same one who attacked him earlier.

“You try to kill me.” Shiro couldn’t keep the accusation out of his voice.

The fae looked him straight in the eye and said without hesitation. “I was testing your strength. I see you are more worthy than I thought you’d be.” he joked. Shiro didn’t find it funny.

“You healed me?” Shiro asked incredulously. He looked down at his body, his face burned when he realized he was damn near _naked_. “D-do you think you could maybe give me my pants?” Shiro tried not to trip over the words. The fae arched a brow and tilted his head.

“I don’t see the point of covering yourself. The metal clothes are what slowed you down in the first place.” the fae said moving closer. It was at that time that Shiro’s brain decided to note that the fae was very much naked himself. His body was slender, tanned and toned. There were more red markings on his chest, thighs, and legs, even curling around his pert nipples. Shiro backed up until his back hit a tree, he looked away in a panic.  

“Are all humans so ashamed of their bodies?” the fae asked tilting his head again. Shiro had to admit he was cute, despite how dangerous the fae was.

Shiro’s thoughts were interrupted when slender hands ran up his thighs, making another wave of warmth hit him as a strangled groan left him against his will. The fae watched him with intense interest as he tried to explore Shiro’s skin further. Shiro’s hands shot out to grab his quickly before pulling them away.

“I don’t need more healing I feel fine,” his voice was strained. “Thank you.” he said, then sighed in relief when the fae backed off not trying to hide his smile.  

“You wanted a request?” the fae asked suddenly, Shiro had almost forgotten with all the drama earlier.

“Are you willing to listen?” Shiro replied none too politely. He really didn’t trust the other boy.

“I suppose you’ve earned my respect, so yes. Anything you want.” his expression was serious then, he crossed his arms and listened intently.

Shiro nodded lifting his right arm that was now completely uncovered. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad that his arm wasn’t freaking out as usual without the seal.

“I’ve been cursed by a sorceress, someone hired her to do the deed and I was told you were the only one who could help me.”

The fae looked at the cursed arm with his brows furrowed, he reached over to touch it ignoring Shiro’s startled warning. Shiro was shocked to see the fae could touch it with no problem.

“This arm seems to possess very powerful dark magic, it could be very useful if you learned to command it you know.” the fae said, looking at him like he was foolish for not wanting such power.

“I am an honored royal knight, I could never use such foul magic to fight my enemies. I would be consumed by the dark magic if I even tried.” Shiro glared at the arm as if that would will the curse away before giving the fae a pleading look.

“Please, you’re the only one that can help me.” emotion laced his voice before he could stop himself. The fae looked him in the eyes with an unreadable expression before nodding.

“I can help you, but you must do something for me too.” he said. Shiro’s eyebrows lifted with curiosity at the statement, he didn’t expect this, was the test not enough to satisfy the fae?

“What must I do?” Shiro looked at him closely, searching for any signs of malicious intent. There were none.

The fae leaned close to him, his dark hair falling over his shoulder. “I find you interesting, you’re the only creature to ever outsmart me and the only person who’s ever been brave enough to come here. I only ask that you teach me anything I want to know since you come from the outside. The curse will take some days to break, perhaps you can satisfy my curiosity until then.”

That sounded….incredibly easy. Shiro looked around at his surroundings then, the place looked like heaven compared to the other parts of the forest. Every plant and fruit known to man seemed to grow there, and the sun seemed to shine only on them. The soft grass between his fingers just begged to be laid on and little multicolored wisps of light magic seemed to blanket everything around him. It was a paradise.

Shiro looked back at the fae then, the boy waited patiently, his pretty dark hair reflected the sun and his violet eyes glowed under thick lashes as he watched Shiro with naked desire. Shiro wasn’t sure why the fae was so interested in him but if that was all it took to satisfy him, then Shiro would give him what he wanted.

“Sure, I’ll stay here and tell you whatever you want to know.” Shiro said with no hesitation. The fae’s smile seemed to light up the forest even more.

 

***

 

It turns out his name is Keith. Shiro really didn't expect such a normal name for such an extraordinary individual. The fae insisted that it was his birth name though, Shiro was just grateful he could pronounce it. It was strange being around Keith, the boy was obviously used to being alone most his life, he lacked the people skills and it showed. Shiro couldn’t peg Keith for the life of him, his nature was so unusual and contradictory at times; one moment he would be sitting in a meadow braiding fire flowers in his hair, and the next he would excitedly show Shiro the stored remains of forest creatures he killed for sport. Shiro had to walked away from the charred bones and Keith ended up pouting all day, looking at Shiro’s disturbed expression in confusion.

Keith was mostly pleasant to be around however, he was incredibly intelligent for someone so closed off from the world and Shiro had to admit he enjoyed teaching him about human ways. Keith’s comments were amusing, stating that humans sounded incredibly foolish yet endearing in their own ways. He still didn’t understand the concept of clothes and found them to be a nuisance when he tried on Shiro’s tunic, which was probably because he was practically swimming in it. Seeing those violet eyes sparkle with wonder, however, made things worth it for Shiro and he was beginning to dread his eventual departure from the magical forest. Shiro knew he was getting a little too attached and he tried to stop himself from getting too close to the fae. There was something that kept floating in the back of his mind, the old witch said that faes are known for trickery and were not to be trusted. Shiro couldn’t see that in Keith though, he was more genuine than most _humans_.

 

“Shiro, what is a kiss?” Keith suddenly asked him one day. Shiro was currently nodding off while Keith healed his arm with purifying fire, but now he was wide awake.

“What? What made you think of that?” Shiro asked blinking at the other in surprise. Keith looked a bit guilty before speaking.

“I...went through your things and found a note.” Keith bit his lip as he looked at Shiro through his eyelashes. “It said something about a ‘kiss’, I was just curious.” he looked at Shiro apologetically. Shiro blushed in embarrassment, it was the note from Matt that he couldn’t seem to get rid of. They weren’t even together anymore, I was pathetic of him to even hold on to it.  

“It’s ok if you read it, I should’ve thrown it away a long time ago.” Keith’s eyebrows raised at Shiro’s sullen expression. Shiro gave him a sad smile.

“I’m fine, you want to know what a kiss is right?” Shiro found himself looking at Keith’s full pink lips, for a moment he was tempted to _show_ Keith rather than explain to him but he resisted. That was going too far, he already found himself woefully attracted to Keith and didn’t want to dig that hole further, it would only hurt him in the end.Keith nodded his head and relaxed against the grass. Shiro looked up at the leaves above him as they swayed, making shadows dance on his face before looking back down.

“Well, when humans really like each other they kind of...put their lips together.” That totally didn’t sound unappealing or anything. Keith arched a brow as he stared at Shiro. Shiro laughed awkwardly, “It’s a lot more fun than it sounds I promise. And there’s other ways of kissing like on the cheek or the forehead. It’s one of the strongest ways to show you love someone.” Shiro continued but paused at the look on Keith’s face as he stared at the note.

“Did you like kissing him.” Keith asked, he sounded cold all of a sudden and it made Shiro worry. He wasn’t sure he should even answer that. He did anyway.

“Yes, I still want to sometimes. I...really did love him.” Shiro cringed at the pain that laced his voice. The curse damn near ruined most of his life, even Matt couldn’t deal with the misfortune it brought.

Shiro jumped when he could smell fire, he looked at Keith to see the fae was burning the note in his clenched fist. The fury in his violet eyes were startling.

“Keith!-” he started as he saw the ashes blow away. Shiro felt his heart break at the sight. His mouth hung open as he watched Keith stand abruptly, covering his face from violent winds when Keith flew off. What the hell just happened?

Shiro got up before thinking and ran in Keith’s direction. He never thought bringing up Matt would anger the fae so much, Shiro feared what that might mean. He continued to look for Keith, spending half a day searching for him. He never realized just how massive the forest was, it seemed endless. He was beginning to sweat under his tunic, maybe Keith was right about clothes being inconvenient.

He almost gave up until he saw a frightening site, part of the forest was completely burnt down. Angry embers still glowed along the torched plant life. Shiro paused in fear for a moment, Keith had made his mark and was almost certainly down that path but Shiro wasn’t sure if it was wise to follow. Against his better judgement he started to walk, burnt remains crunched under his boots as he went deeper down the desecrated path. Looking around he was reminded just how dangerous Keith was, it was easy to forget when the fae was his usual inquisitive self but now the reality began to hit Shiro. Keith was an older and stronger creature than he, and Shiro was _literally_ playing with fire.

“Keith?” he called cautiously, he felt on edge as he looked around for the fae, it was way too quiet. “ _Keith._ ” he called again a bit louder, jumping when he heard a noise to his left.

Suddenly Keith was flying towards him. He stiffened in fear and then confusion when the fae grabbed his face, fiercely pressing his lips to Shiro’s. Shiro almost stumbled but those strong small hands held him. His eyes widened in shock as he felt those impossibly soft lips on his, he could feel gentle puffs of air as Keith’s wings fluttered. Keith pulled away giving him an intense glare.

“Forget about him.” he commanded, his eyes seemed to glow with their intensity.

“K-keith what-” Shiro started when he found his words. Keith interrupted him with an even more aggressive kiss, pressing his lithe figure against Shiro’s broad chest.

“ _Forget about him._ ” his voice echoed in that eerie way again, Shiro found himself drawn to it and afraid of it all at once. He stared into Keith’s beautiful eyes filled to the brim with pain. He leaned in before he could stop himself, his lips meeting Keith’s in a gentle caress.

What did he get himself into?

 

\---

 

Keith seemed to like kissing, and was damn good at it for someone who’s never done it. Keith was always a fast learner though, Shiro knew that. He couldn’t believe where his life has taken him, first he gets cursed by a nasty sorceress and now he was spending his days under fruit trees kissing a _fairy_ for god’s sake. Keith worked hard on weakening the curse and always asked for a kiss as a reward in that cheeky way of his. Shiro had almost forgotten the whole Matt incident; _almost_ forgotten but not completely, he made sure not to _ever_ mention Matt if he didn’t want to end up in a bad situation.        

Keith, it turned out, was a bit of a jealous person. Shiro thought that only Matt would set him off but Keith didn’t seem to like the fact that Shiro missed home either. Shiro supposed it was understandable, going home meant leaving Keith, and he wasn’t even sure he really wanted to. That didn’t mean he didn’t actually miss home however, he missed his family and friends dearly and thought about them often. Keith would look at him with a troubled expression and that signature pout, the fae could sense when Shiro was upset and it was damn near creepy how in tuned they were.

The fae would crawl in his lap and kiss him deeply, his soft lips and talented tongue moving against his until Shiro forgot why he was sad in the first place. Keith would be playful sometimes, sprinkling little kisses on his face until he pushed the fae away with a bout of laughter. Keith would laugh along with him, pulling Shiro away from the shadows and through colorful flower fields as his wings flutter behind him. Shiro would smile at Keith’s coy expression, those violet eyes danced in the sun as he fluttered his wings in a playful fashion. He looked like a guardian angel, Shiro felt like he was. Maybe his cursed arm could bring him fortune too.

 

On one particular evening Keith managed to widdle the curse away to almost nothing, making Shiro smile ear to ear as he looked at the weak glow of the curse. He could almost see the healthy flesh underneath and for once Shiro was happy to see the silver scars of his right arm. Keith looked a bit upset however, he kept glaring holes into the ground and balled his hands into fists when the healing fire disappeared from them. Shiro felt his heart ache at the sight.

“Can’t you just leave the forest?” Shiro tried only to see the fae’s expression grow darker.

“I am bound to this place, I cannot leave. I will die if I do.” Keith said, his tone dark and defeated all at once. Shiro felt his heart tightened even further from that.

“How? Why?” Shiro couldn’t seem to get his thoughts together, he had no way of knowing Keith was in such a cruel predicament. Keith was such a strong and happy person at times, Shiro would have never caught on to his struggles.

“My magic is tied to this place like a ball and chain, if I leave I will sever the link, a fae cannot live without their magic.” Keith’s fists were so tight it looked painful. Shiro laid a gentle hand on his, making Keith loosen his grip. He was tied to this place, no wonder he could control the forest. Shiro couldn’t help but feel angry though, to Keith this wasn’t a paradise, it was a pretty prison.

“Who did this to you?” Shiro asked in a soft voice, as if Keith would break from the sound. Keith looked away, anger lit up his eyes as he played memories through his head.

“My cousin, Lotor, he was always jealous of me so he bound me here to get me out of the way. He called me an abomination, saying I have no right to exist in the realm of the fae.” Keith grit his teeth after the words left his mouth. Shiro furrowed his brows in confusion.

“I know you’ve always wondered why your cursed arm doesn't hurt me,” Keith continued as he looked in Shiro’s eyes. “My fire magic is not pure, my origins lie in in the dark realm as well.” Keith said as he watched Shiro nervously, waiting for a reaction. Shiro’s eyes widened as it clicked in his head.

“You’re-” he said in disbelief, “You’re a dark fae as well?” The words left him in a rush. Keith bit his lip and nodded. Shiro shouldn’t have been surprised, he’s never seen fire fae depicted with such intense violet eyes before, they often had red or golden irises. Shiro didn’t want to assume though, he thought that maybe he had been mistaken. It made sense, dark magic could only be controlled by the ones who possessed it, Keith’s fire was probably laced with it.

“My cousin is a pure dark fae, dark magic can be incredibly strong so Lotor was able use it to influence my fire,” Keith continued. “So he thought it fitting to imprison me with it and create a barrier to keep anyone from finding me."

So that’s what that barrier was, that would explain why it was so different from the rest of the forest. The forest must be a manifestation of Keith’s magic. Shiro thought back to when he first met Keith, he sounded almost surprised and impressed when he saw that Shiro broke the barrier. Then another thought came to Shiro, maybe other warriors _did_ try to come to the forest and just couldn't brake the barrier. Or worse, maybe they perished trying to get through. Shiro pushed the thought out his head. 

“I’m sorry that he did that to you,” Shiro couldn’t keep the anger from his expression. “I wish there was something I can do.” Shiro tightened his lips in frustration as he looked down. Soft hands gently lifted his head to look into Keith’s eyes.

“There’s something you can give me, before you have to leave.” Keith whispered. He grabbed Shiro’s hands then and pulled him as he laid on the soft blue moss under them. Shiro ended up on top of him, his eyes searching Keith’s with hesitation. _Never lay with a fae,_ he’s always heard in legends, _their charms are laced with poison._

The voice sounded far away to Shiro as he stared at Keith’s beautiful face so stricken with pain. He wanted to kiss the pain away like Keith’s done for him so many times, legends be damned.

Shiro leaned down to kiss Keith softly, then with more vigor as he swallowed the small noises the fae let out. Keith’s hands ran through his soft undercut as he kissed back, biting at Shiro’s lips with the same ferocity. His slender legs wrapped around Shiro as Shiro moved to his neck, sucking dark hickeys into his flawless skin. Shiro could taste the sweet pollen of flowers and the earthy flavor of moss. He couldn’t get enough.

Keith pulled him back up to his lips as he grinded against Shiro. Shiro could feel himself grow harder as Keith's slim, warm body bucked against his. Keith reached for his tunic and pulled at it until Shiro helped him take it off, barely taking a breath before he was diving back to those plush lips. Shiro couldn't hold back a groan when Keith cupped his heavy erection with a nimble hand. He felt a spark as Keith stroked him and choked on a breath as he laid his forehead against Keith.

The fae let out a small laugh as he turned them over, long hair flying as he straddled Shiro’s hips. He bit his lips as he slid his wet slit over Shiro’s cock, his own erection bobbed as he teased Shiro. Keith’s was so pretty, slender and petite with a rosy pink head, it weeped precome that seem to glitter like pearls, Shiro wanted to swallow it whole. He took in another breath when Keith moved down his body to nip at his erection. Shiro could see Keith’s fae markings running down his back. Shiro stuttered out a moan when Keith fully took him in his mouth, all in one go. Keith’s mouth was so impossibly hot it drove him crazy; he almost came when Keith started to suck at his length, those violet eyes filled with pleasure as he bobbed his head.

“Ah fuck Keith-” he moaned out as pleasure seemed to shoot from his dick to his toes. He really was going to come faster than he ever had before and it was incredibly embarrassing. Shiro grabbed Keith’s long locks and tried to pull him away. “I’m gonna come,” he said breathlessly right before he felt his body seize up, shooting his load down Keith’s throat and making the fae moan in satisfaction.

He pulled off Shiro with another long suck making Shiro’s toes curl. It was too much, but somehow his erection wasn’t waning one bit. Shiro couldn’t even focus enough to worry.

“Come here baby.” Shiro motioned for Keith to turn around. Keith obeyed, turning to present his folds to Shiro. He gasped when Shiro grabbed his hips and encouraged him to straddle his face. Keith looked back curiously through heavy lidded eyes and Shiro watched his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he spread Keith’s folds and dipped his tongue between them. _God_ Keith tasted like nothing Shiro’s ever experienced before. The sweetest juices in the forest could not compare. Shiro found himself lapping at Keith’s hole before thrusting inside, feeling hot tight walls around his tongue. Keith let out pretty little whimpers as he fucked himself on Shiro’s tongue, grinding against Shiro’s face as he stroked his own dick. Shiro almost growled at the thought of being used like this, he wanted to be drenched with Keith’s slick, he wanted Keith to come with just his tongue.

“Mm, _Shiro,_ ” Keith moaned as his hips stuttered. His braid loosened as his hips undulated almost out of his control, only Shiro’s strong hands seem to be anchoring him there. “ _Please_ , I want,” Keith let out another broken moan as Shiro curled his tongue against his walls. Keith was a begging mess when Shiro stopped to lay Keith down and spread his legs. Keith was dripping with slick, his cock was so hard it looked painful. His eyes glittered with unshed tears as he looked up at Shiro, his chest rose and fell with heavy pants. His hair was like a black ocean shining against the setting sun. Shiro trailed his hands down tawny skin, over dusky nipples and red markings. Keith was the most beautiful person Shiro’s ever seen and his beauty was almost bewitching in that moment.

He spread Keith’s legs wider as he bent to kiss him softly, lining up with that wet heat. He damn near blacked out when he sunk into Keith and felt an intense heat lick up his spine. His mouth hung open as he felt Keith suck him deeper, letting out a pleased groan. He wrapped his legs around Shiro as he tried to draw him even deeper. Keith’s violet eyes seemed to lock onto his as he sat up to grip at Keith’s narrow hips to fuck into him. Keith felt so overheated, so _tight_ it was otherworldly. Keith arched his back as Shiro hit that spot inside him making Keith yelp in surprise. He ran his nails down Shiro’s chest almost possessively as he moved his hips against Shiro’s.

Shiro bent his legs back and drilled into him deeper making Keith mewl breathlessly as he hit that spot over and over. Shiro felt like energy was hitting him in waves, sweat ran down his face as his plunged into Keith, only the sounds of their lovemaking could be heard in the forest. Shiro leaned down to muffled his own whimper against Keith’s lips as Keith tightened around him again. He passionately kissed Keith as wave after wave crashed into him with every thrust. Keith’s head flew back as his sounds grew louder and louder.

Keith dug his heels into Shiro’s back chanting his name like a prayer as he came with a rough scream. Shiro could barely move with the sudden vice grip around his dick as Keith came hard, spurting pearly ropes of cum. Shiro gasped as Keith’s markings started glowing gold before his own orgasm crashed into him making him throw his own head back with a scream that seemed to crawl out his throat. He did black out then only to come to a minute later. He was on top of Keith who was wriggling under him. He found the energy to roll off but before he could apologize his breath caught.

His skin was covered in ropes of gold, the curse on his arm completely gone and replaced by delicate gold markings. He sat up in awe looking at his body with wide eyes before looking at Keith who looked just as surprised. Keith was still glowing as well and his eyes almost had a shine to them, his long hair had gone completely white. Shiro couldn’t wipe the shock off his face. Keith sat up slowly, his hair surrounding him like a waterfall. He lifted Shiro’s hand to touch against the palm and almost jumped when a rope of golden light connected their hands.

“ _What’s happening?”_ Shiro said before covering his own mouth in shock. Now his voice was doing the weird echoey thing. He looked at Keith again and blinked his eyes in disbelief.

 _“I’m not even sure, I-I’ve never made love to a human before.”_ Keith shook his head as he curled his fingers around white locks of hair. “ _I’m just as confused as you.”_

Shiro could feel Keith’s emotions in him, he could feel the magic deep in his belly. “ _Did you just make me a fairy via my dick?”_ he asked incredulously. Keith couldn’t hold in his laughter, he laid out on the ground as he tried to fight back tears.

 _“You can’t make someone fae, they have to be born that way.”_ Keith said confidently although for a second he did think that’s what happened. “ _I think you were affected by my magic.”_

 _“So this is going to wear off?”_ as cool as it was,Shiro didn’t think he could live a normal life looking like a shooting star. He was surprised to see it remained for the rest of the day.

 

The good thing is it did wear off eventually, well most of it did. The markings on his right arm stayed weirdly enough, Shiro would rather have Keith’s red-gold markings on him any day over that horrible curse. Shiro began to think about ways to possibly free Keith, it was the next step for him now that Keith has fulfilled his promise. He wanted to liberate Keith like Keith liberated him. Shiro really didn’t want to leave but he knew he had no other choice. Keith kept begging him to reconsider but he knew he couldn’t help Keith by rolling around in flower fields with him forever.

“I promise I’ll come back,” he said as Keith stood next to a tree looking distraught. His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the bark, his wings seemed to droop in defeat. Keith was mostly back to normal as well but his red markings seemed to ombre to a deep purple like a multi-colored flame. Shiro pulled Keith's hand away from the tree to kiss his markings.

“Do you trust me?” Shiro asked as they stood out in the very clearing where Keith nursed him back to health.

“Yes, I do,” Keith whispered. He still looked troubled however, it made Shiro’s heartache, he didn’t want to leave Keith in this prison but he had to do something to help. He gave Keith a sad smile before turning to leave.

“Shiro wait!” before Shiro could even step out of the clearing his body seized up against his will. He looked down with a startled expression to see a ring of gold floating around his right wrist. He gasped, looking back at Keith who also had a ring of gold around his. Shiro expected him to look surprised but his heart dropped when he saw that Keith was racked with guilt.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered under his breath. “What did you do?” he was hoping his suspicions were wrong but that hope was dashed when Keith came up to him and hugged him from behind in a tight grip.

“I’m sorry.” Keith breathed, tears wet on Shiro’s back. “I didn’t want you to leave.” Keith let out in a sob. Shiro looked down at their matching light rings in shock as Keith’s nails dug into his chest.   

“It was the only way to make you stay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? This story was pretty unplanned (I hope you can't tell lol) but it turned out way better than I thought it would. It should be finished in the next part so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Can you tell I like Otayuri too by my setting choices?


End file.
